Memnoch
Memnoch is the Archdevil of Tartarus and the self-appointed ruler of all hells in the NeSiverse. He claims tithes of souls from those hells, which he then consumes. Along with Phractal he created the species known as Greys who were meant to be the chosen people of the NeS before they were usurped by the adopted people, humans, by WriterGod and Ancient One. Memnoch is afraid of very few things in existence, but the Beast in the Pit is one of those things. He was once known as "Galen" in a past life where he acted as the shepherd of souls in another universe predating the NeSiverse. Description Appearance 18th Century Style Memnoch appears as a tall man wearing an 18th Century-styled jacket with an overcoat that is black with gold and red trim. He wears a black cloak, with red lining, over this. He has dark, red skin and razor-point teeth. His eyes are inverted so that the whites are black and his pupil and iris are whitePan Post 5, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Imperium Encounter - Monstrous He moves unnaturally, like all of his limbs are too long for his body. His face and body grow increasingly disturbing to gaze upon as he alters his appearance. His face is now hideous and malformed. His skin was cracked and his eyes yellow. His pallid skin appears disease-ridden. His tongue slips from his mouth, long and snake-like, and slathers around his blue lipsTales Post 16, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Imperium Encounter - Human When appearing more human, Memnoch took the form of an olive-skinned man in a great, dapper suit. He still had long claws on his handsTales Post 17, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Memnoch is willing to strike deals, but is often surprised to the lengths that some people are willing to go in their deals. He grows bored with talk on the Philosophy of Nothing. He greatly admires ingenuity. He will even admit when he feels a deal is greatly stacked in his favour. He also values fostering relationships with those he feels are useful. Voice Laughter The sound of Memnoch's laughter is akin to hissing. Traits Soul-eater Memnoch consumes souls. There are greater and lesser souls, and he finds greater souls to be more satisfying. Souls of clones or animals are not as satisfying, and not considered as good as a long-lived soul of a fully sentient being. History Galen, the Shepherd of Life and Death Main article: Pan Post 6 | See also: Pantheons of the NeSiverse In a past life, Memnoch was known as Galen and ruled over his own universe. There he acted as shepherd of souls guiding them to life or death. He stood beneath a gigantic clockface and his entire existence worked by a pre-destined schedule. Until Highemperor arrived and disturbed that schedule as he sought a place to create his hedrons, thirteen Deus Ex Machines. When the hedrons are complete Galen sends the Metaphysical Expert to investigate but calculates that the hedrons have not disturbed his schedule and so they may remain. Ultimately, however, Cosmic Destructors arrive in the universe and entirely obliterate everything - except for the hedrons. Galen clings to them but is destroyed almost entirely save for a single "lie" - that he is alive. When a mysterious voice creates a new universe ontop of the old one, this being the NeSiverse, Galen is willed back into existence in a new form. This being MemnochPan Post 6, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Hero Force One tba Pantheons of the NeSiverse tba Tales from The Imperium Shades of an Empire Main articles: Pan Post 16 | See also: Shades of an Empire To escape a supermassive blackhole, The Imperium vessel, The Lamb, had to travel through Tartarus, with the help of the High Empire's Kalor Varkesh and its Bagon Noz DriveTales Post 5, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. So many ships travelling through Tartarus at once drew the attention of Memnoch himself. He intended to claim the souls of all those onboard and used a high pitched whine to incapacitate them all with pain. The captain, and Arm of The Imperium, was aboard. Ameryl Hypericum was impervious to Memnoch's powers because of the anti-power ring she has. She offered him a trade instead and he, eventually, agreed to it. She offered him a whole world of souls - a micro-universe where time ran faster than the NeSiverse so entire civilisations grew and died in mere minutes. All of those souls would be Memnoch's. In return he gave a Hell-domain to The Imperium. The microuniverse would reset every Earth day, though aeons had passed within the universe itself, giving Memnoch trillions and trillions of souls every day. He was pleased with this new acquisition and was keen on this newly fostered relationship with Ameryl and The Imperium. Notes Britt's Commentary "The name of Memnoch is derived from MemnochMemnoch the Devil article, Wikipedia. in the books by Anne RiceAnne Rice article, Wikipedia., though only resembles that character in name only." - Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Hell's Characters Category:Deities Category:HFO Story Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Space-faring Characters